


Back Together, Back Beside You

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Avengers: The Final War [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Nothing integral to the over all story just some shameless reunion smut from my fic Avengers - Final WarTakes place sometime between Proxima and Corvus' reuniting on the battle field and when Steve's funeral takes place a few days later
Relationships: Corvus Glaive/Proxima Midnight
Series: Avengers: The Final War [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801786
Kudos: 2





	Back Together, Back Beside You

** SMUT **

Proxima Midnight’s eyes shot open, glowing softly as they pierced the shadows created by light of the single lamp that stood in the far corner of the room as she lay there, on her side, facing the wall and remaining entirely still. There was no hand covering hers, or resting on her hip, no warm body curled around hers like a protective vine…

‘Oh no’ she thought

Her stomach sank with dread. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d dreamt of reuniting with her husband.

“…Corvus…?” she whispered loudly after a moments’ hesitation

There was a shift beside her, and a warm hand came to rest on her side

“Midnight…what is it?” Corvus rumbled, his sleep, as it typically was, had been light enough to allow him to hear her soft but troubled call.

Immediately, Proxima had relaxed with a sigh of relief, tightly grasping his wrist to keep his hand in place

“I apologise. I thought… I couldn’t feel you beside me, I thought I’d dreamt it, your return…” she cut herself off, feeling embarrassed at her fears.

Corvus slid closer, with a look of concern. Aligning his body with hers so that Proxima’s back was pressed against his chest and stomach.

He hadn’t known the same sense of separation as his wife. He hadn’t had to live through five years of not knowing if they would see one another again. They had been separated before of course. Their missions led them all across the galaxy – and not always together.

Corvus recalled the longest they had even been apart. For six or seven months Proxima had been missing, presumed dead by some, after failing to return from a tribute collection in the far reaches of Thanos’ territory. She had returned of course…but Corvus still felt sick when he thought of it, all that time not knowing where she was, whether she was alive or dead.

“It was no dream, my lady Midnight. I’m right here” he told her,

Still grasping Corvus’ wrist, she nearly purred as his claws kneaded into her skin, similar to the actions of a cat, the sharp pin-pricks came dangerously close to breaking the skin. It wasn’t painful, but more than enough to ease her mind to reassure her that he was truly there with her.

Corvus felt her grip slacken, and too the opportunity to run his hand up, along the length of her side

Proxima turned to him, with a look that told him she was not searching for anything in his expression, but simply…looking, taking him in as though seeing him for the first time.

The pair leant in until their lips met in a brief but passionate kiss.

Proxima pulled away after a few moments before kissing Corvus more fiercely, lips parting and meeting over and over.

Corvus deepened the kiss as he rolled on top of her, adjusting his weight so that he wasn’t crushing her as he took her face in his hands, the claws of with thumbs followed the edge of the black marking that spread across her forehead, over her eyes and bridge of her nose.

Proxima breathed deeply as her eyes met her husbands, lifting her hand to graze his cheek with the back of her knuckles before slowly turning her hand to cup his jaw in her palm.

She smiled when a rumble of pleasure erupted from Corvus’ chest and he hand trailed down the side of his neck to rest against his chest

“If you don’t want to…you must say so” Corvus stated, his thumb tracing the line tattooed between Proxima’s lower lip and her chin

Proxima knew he wouldn’t be stung by her rejection should she stop this now, but she shook her head

Proxima fidgeted, tugging at the shirt covering Corvus’ frame nervously until he caught her wrist gently, kissing the inside of it so lightly that Proxima’s skin tingled as she squirmed under his touch.

“I need you”

Her statement cut through the dimly lit room, Corvus paused for several seconds before lifting his head and resting his forehead to Proxima’s temple, nipping her earlobe.

Proxima moaned as Corvus ducked his head and began sucking at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Her consistently cool skin pleasantly warmed by her husbands’ steadily rising body heat.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, grasping his narrow hips for a moment before letting her hands wander either side of his ribcage and over his back, anywhere where she could reach.

Corvus removed Proxima’s clothing slowly, peeling away her shirt and underwear. She then leant up to do the same for her husband.

The matching chains that hung around their necks had become tangled together, the engraved pendants clinking together, however as Corvus sat up the chain disentangled themselves and Corvus dropped his black shirt to the floor with one hand while holding the back of Proxima’s head gently as she showered his neck and chest with kisses, her movements deliberate, unhurried. Proxima paused, her nose brushing the line of his sternum to his collar bone

“You smell just the same as ever…” she sighed, her arousal climbing with each second

“So good” she chuckled softly, her touch uncharacteristically gentle. Now wasn’t the time to be rough and hurried. She wanted this to last, to savour it for as long as possible.

Corvus laid his wife back as they kissed passionately. Tongues exploring each-others mouths, hands travelled familiar paths across their partners bodies.

Corvus pulled away and ducked his head, Proxima shivered in delight when she felt his breath at her neck, he paused for a moment before his lips made contact with the sensitive skin and her entire body seemed to arch against his as she moaned softly in pleasure.

Meanwhile Proxima lifted her hand to lightly drag her short nails down the nape of his neck, making him growl against her throat.

His mouth still at her neck, kissing, licking and sucking, Proxima turned to one side to allow him better access, jumping slightly as she felt Corvus’ hand trail over the firm muscles of her torso, which quivered under the feather-light touch of his claws.

Proxima gasped as he started to palm her breast, she squirmed as the evidence of her arousal trickled between her thighs.

Corvus listened intently to mewling sounds his actions where drawing from her; he loved hearing her so desperate and ready for him.

He rolled the tips of his middle and index fingers over her hardened nipple. The scent of her arousal was driving him close to insanity; every sound she made drove him to seek more of her.

Proxima gasped as every nerve, every cell in her body seemed to thrum as her pleasure built, she moved her head in order to look down at him

“Corvus, my love”

Lifting his gaze, Corvus saw the silent plea in her expression and, as though drawn by some unseen, irresistible, tantalizing force, he lifted himself to kiss her mouth once again, she responded eagerly, holding him to her with one hand, sucking at his lower lip and tracing the curve of his spine until he moaned and arched against her, his erection pressing against her thigh.

Proxima, with her forehead pressed to his, moved her hand down Corvus’ chest, past his torso…he growled as her hand travelled further down until her fingers brushed his balls, he felt himself twitch as she took his erection in her hand, pumping slowly, once, twice…

Corvus offered a series of carnal clicks and growls, he was now fully hard and aching for her.

She tightened her grip, adding just the right amount of pressure as Corvus nuzzled the side of her head before stopping her actions by taking her wrist, and gently pinning it beside her head for a moment

He kissed her briefly, not allowing her time to respond before he pulled away, he released her wrist but she made no other movement beyond the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed rapidly in arousal and anticipation

Corvus cupped her cheek lovingly

“Stunning” he declared quietly, if they had a thousand years together he would never tire of seeing her this way. Her Hair spread out in stark contrast to the white bed sheets beneath them, the chain around her neck falling carelessly to one side across her chest, with her legs spread either side of his waist.

Proxima gave a small smile, trembling slightly as Corvus’ free hand trailed over her knee, to the top of her thigh, stopping when he reached her slick entrance.

Her eyes rolled shut when his fingers brushed against her roughly, and the scent of her arousal only worsened as Corvus coated his fingers with her juices. Proxima shifted her hips, groaning; she couldn’t remember when she last felt so aroused, so out of control of her own body and the way it reacted to the simplest touch. She couldn’t get enough of it.

Corvus leant forward, only letting his fingers touch on her lightly, making her squirm and whine before moving his hand away to steady himself as he guided himself to her. Moaning as he felt her, cold and impossibly wet against his tip.

Proxima gasped and sighed, grabbing at the bedsheet with the hand that had been resting beside her head, it was almost too much for her to take by this point.

The pair kissed heatedly, but as Corvus peppered her jaw with light kisses, he shifted his hips to aligning himself to her, his hand slipped involuntarily, the heel of his hand pressing against the base of her horn.

This, along with the pressure of his tip pressing against her slick entrance was her undoing. Heat exploding through every inch of her and Proxima lurched forward, lifting her head and shoulders from the bed before falling back again, her sharp cries pierced the room.

Corvus would have been concerned, had he not felt the tell-tale rush of fluid seep between them, coating his throbbing member. He watched in mild surprise, mesmerised by the sight; her lower lip was caught in her teeth as she bit back her moans of pleasure as she was thrown over the edge of release.

It lasted for around half a minute before she relaxed against the mattress, but Corvus’ prideful smirk fell immediately when Proxima turned her face away from him, pressing it into the sheets beneath them, her sounds quietened, taking a more embarrassed tone

“I’m sorry” she was panting slightly, still trembling with the after effects of her release

Corvus frowned, leaning over her and tucking errant strands of Proxima’s navy coloured hair away from her forehead

“Midnight, no, no, no, don’t... you don’t have to apologise, not for…”

Instead of finishing his sentence Corvus laid down, distributing his weight so that he didn’t crush her but so that he was still able to hold her as close as possible

Proxima’s arms encircled him like a vice as she took a deep, shuddering breath

Her fingers drew random patterns across her husband’s chest

“I just…I’ve been alone such a long time” she sighed,

Corvus nuzzled the side of her head

“I know” he told her, his tone soft and comforting

She arched against his sturdy frame

“I don’t want to stop” she assured, hooking her index finger through the chain around his neck tugging harmlessly but enough to urge him closer

“Please”

Her bright, amber eyes were hazy with the lingering effect of her orgasm, but it was clear she was hungry for more

Corvus smirked “You don’t need to ask”

Proxima leant up, supported by one elbow, she started kissing him fiercely, and he responded in kind, supporting much of his weight on arm, which was planked against the mattress at Proxima’s side, the other hand moved to her shoulder blade in order to hold her closer to him

Taking control of the kiss, Corvus teeth skated across Proxima’s lower lip, earning a sound, somewhere between a moan and a chuckle, from her.

His arousal had faltered in his concern for his wife but now, spurred by her reassuring words and sounds of pleasure Corvus felt his erection throb between them.

Proxima must have felt it too because she suddenly pulled away, her expressive eyes widened slightly and she smirked

Corvus moaned as her hand, all too slowly, made its way between their bodies, tracing firm muscle; hovering over the two or three scars he bore – ones even his glaive could not get rid of.

Corvus moaned, leaning into her as much as possible as her hand gradually curled around his member, her cool touch sending jolts of pleasure through his over-heated body.

She flexed her fingers experimentally, tightening and loosening her grip

Meanwhile, with Corvus still holding her close, Proxima nipped at his throat

“I love you” she stated.

She had said it hundreds times over in the last few days alone, and countless times in all their years together, but each time felt and sounded as though she were saying it for the first time

“I’m sorry that you were alone for so long, my love. Never again” Corvus answered, stammering slightly as she started to move her hand, pumping him slowly, teasingly.

“Never again” she repeated

Her tone made the words sound more like an instruction than an agreement

His hand moved to the arch of her neck and he brought his lips to hers, his tongue pushing past her lips to tangle against her own

He grunted when she added more pressure to his growing erection

“Mine” she almost snarled, unable to completely abandon her fierce tone

Corvus inhaled sharply

“Yours, my lady Midnight, I am yours, as you are mine” the corner of his mouth twitched upwards

Then Corvus froze, his breathing hitched as she guided the tip of his erection to her entrance, teasing herself for a long, agonizing moment, until Corvus started to squirm.

He growled in warning as he drew his hand down, from the nape of her neck, down her spine, making her shiver in delight, until his hand found her hip.

“Corvus, my love…I want you, all of you I want to feel you”

She had never come so close to begging in her life yet she couldn’t bring herself to care

Her lips met his repeatedly, each time she drew away before he could respond. Releasing her grip on his pulsing member, she lifted her hand to grip his shoulder. Whimpering as she felt his roll his hips, pushing into her at an agonisingly slow pace

Corvus moaned, exhaling shakily

“Keep your eyes open for me, can you do that?” he requested

Proxima nodded blindly, gasping and forcing herself not to buck under his movements

The couple held each-others gaze as he slid inside her.

“Proxima” Corvus grunted, she was so tight and wet that it took every ounce of resolve he held not to move

Proxima made a strangled sound as she held back a cry

“Corvus…” she choked, ignoring the slight twist of pain as her husband finally filled her, but as they lay there for a moment, simply savouring the feeling of being joined.

They sighed heavily, almost in unison, letting their gaze break as their eyes fell closed as they tightened their embrace.

Soon this wasn’t enough however and with a whine of need, Proxima shifted her hips, urging Corvus to move.

Their pace was slow, but passionate.

Proxima bent her knees either side of his waist, moaning as he filled her with every thrust

“Agh, Corvus! Husband, my love…” she arched her back, rolling her hips to meet his

Corvus could only snarl deeply in response, feeling her nails rake down his back; they were short and not sharp enough to draw blood, what marks they did leave, healed in seconds.

Proxima shifted, crossed her ankles over the dip of his spine, his skin slick with sweat as he moved against her

“Ugh, Corvus…” Proxima threw one hand down to grip the sheets, clinging to her husband with one hand. Their and desire rising with every second that passed

Proxima choked back a cry, feeling her need climb steadily

“Corvus…I n-need you to…oh, tell me- Agh! Tell me your mine, please” she implored, part of her wanted even more, for him to move faster but she ignored that need…she wanted this far more. For this to last as long as possible

Corvus moaned, managing to kiss her neck and cheek as he moved

“Yours. Only yours, Proxima Midnight” he vowed, his hand slid up her bare thigh, feeling her skin under his palm

“And you’re mine, all mine, always” he added, the pairs possessive groans, loud sighs of pleasure ricocheted off the walls

His words reached her even through the haze of pleasure she was losing herself in. Proxima tossed her head back, her hand clawing at the sheets beneath them. She could tell she wasn’t going to last.

She could tell Corvus was close, even after five years she still knew him, his body, the sounds he made…it was all so familiar, so comforting, that it only fuelled her growing release

“My love…close, please” she rocked her hips harder as their pace quickened

He pressed his nose to her neck, feeling her shudder against him

“My wife, my stunning…fearless…ugh” Corvus’ lust-filled praises where cut off when he felt her clench around him, her cries of affirmation taking a different tone

“It’s alright, my love…come with me. I have you” he reassured, thrusting faster in order to bring forth their release

A slight shift of his waist meant he was suddenly entering her at a more intense angle

Like Proxima, Corvus was well attuned to his partner’s body, her sounds

“That’s it” he growled,

He felt himself begin to tilt over the edge of his release, but he was determined to wait for her

“I have you, my Midnight…come with me…I love you”

Her body suddenly became ridged, her limbs tightened around his shaking, feverish form

“Corvus…oh- ahh” as she finally reached her relase, Corvus’ own followed and he smothered his feral snarls and moans in the sheets, teeth ripping the flimsy cotton rather than the precious skin of her throat.

His hand came to the back of her knee, holding it around his narrow waist and with a final thrust that jarred her up the bed; he felt his release fill her, hot and thick

As her own orgasm continued to rock through her, Proxima made sound, similar to a broken sob as she uttered his name

Corvus lifted his head slightly

“I have you my love, I’m here, I’m right here” he told her,

As she clung to him, he repeated these words as well as several variances of them

Leaning her chin on his shoulder, Proxima revelled in the delightful rush of pleasure coursing through her like an exquisite fire, one she wanted to rage on forever.

As the after effects of their release began to gradually dissipate, they lay in a limp tangle of sweat-dampened limbs, Corvus wanted to move but her hold on him, while slack, was enough to keep him in place.

He recovered faster than she, lifted his body, removing himself from her. She shuddered and moaned tiredly. He watched her features lovingly, thin strands of blue hair where stuck to her neck and cheek. Her chest rose and fell rapidly to match her ragged breathing.

Breathless still, her trembling not quite gone, Proxima lifted her head to rest her dark forehead to his. She swallowed thickly, she met her husbands’ loving gaze with her own and chuckled, or tried to, she wasn’t certain what you might call the sound that she did make

When she tried to speak however, Corvus hushed her, brushing away the errant strands of hair that stuck to her skin

Proxima exhaled deeply, trying to steady her breathing

You’ve…no idea…how much I’ve missed this” she admitted with a smirk

Corvus chuckled, kissing her cheek

“We have plenty of time for you to show me” he answered humorously, earning a weary, half-hearted swat to the arm from his wife

“And plenty of time to make up for it” she purred, stroking the area of his arm she had just hit

Corvus could see her eyes growing heavy and moved away, despite her noise of protest. Instead he gather her close to his side

“Sleep, as you say, we have plenty of time.” he told her.

Normally they would follow their love making with a second or even third round, but he knew this wasn’t going to be the case; his wife was almost asleep already as he stroked and traced his claws across her shoulder.

The action soothed her to sleep within minutes.


End file.
